duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Duel Masters OCG Sets
This is a list of all card sets available in the Japanese Trading Card Game. See Also: *List of Japanese set galleries *List of English card sets __NOEDITSECTION__ Booster Packs DM Packs Beginner's Block (基本セット) *'DM-01': Base Set *'DM-02': Master of Evolution *'DM-03': Master of Destruction *'DM-04': Challenge of Black Shadow *'DM-05': Return of the Survivor Fighting Spirit Saga ( ) *'DM-06': Invincible Soul *'DM-07': Invincible Charge *'DM-08': Invincible Legend *'DM-09': Invincible Blood Holy Fist Saga ( ) *'DM-10': Eternal Arms *'DM-11': Eternal Wave *'DM-12': Eternal Vortex *'DM-13': Eternal Phoenix Reincarnation Saga ( ) *'DM-14': Generate Gear *'DM-15': Secret of Hidden Gear *'DM-16': Origin of Perfect Gear *'DM-17': The Over-Technocross Reprint *'DM-18': Best Challenger Phoenix Saga ( ) *'DM-19': Spectacle Nova *'DM-20': The Ultimate Nova *'DM-21': History of Devil Nova *'DM-22': The Dragonic Nova **'DM-22+1D': The Dragonic Nova Plus One Dream *'DM-23': The End of the Universe God Apex Saga ( ) *'DM-24': Violence Heaven file:dm24symbol.gif *'DM-25': Violence Creator file:dm25symbol.gif *'DM-26': Dragonic Wars file:dm26symbol.gif *'DM-27': Perfect Heaven file:dm27symbol.gif **'DM-27+1D': Perfect Heaven Plus One Dream Sengoku Saga ( ) *'DM-28': Battle Galaxy file:dm28symbol.gif *'DM-29': Rock-on Heroes file:dm29symbol.gif **'DM-29+1D': Rock-on Heroes Plus One Dream *'DM-30': Ultra Duel file:dm30symbol.gif *'DM-31': Greatest Champion file:dm31symbol.gif Divine Evolution Saga ( ) *'DM-32': Evolution Saga file:dm32symbol.gif **'DM-32+1D': Evolution Saga Plus One Dream *'DM-33': Rising Dragon file:dm33symbol.gif *'DM-34': Cross Generation file:dm34symbol.gif **'DM-34+1S': Cross Generation Plus One Super *'DM-35': Neverending Saga file:dm35symbol.gif Psychic Shock ( ) *'DM-36': Psychic Shock **'DM-36+1D': Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) *'DM-37': Dark Emperor *'DM-38': Angelic Wars *'DM-39': Psychic Splash DMR Packs Episode 1 (エピソード1) *'DMR-01': Episode 1: First Contact *'DMR-02': Episode 1: Dark Side *'DMR-03': Episode 1: Gaial Victory *'DMR-04': Episode 1: Rising Hope Episode 2 (エピソード2) *'DMR-05': Episode 2: Golden Age *'DMR-06': Episode 2: Victory Rush *'DMR-07': Episode 2: Golden Dragon **CoroCoro Version *'DMR-08': Episode 2: Great Miracle **'DMR-08S': Seven Heroes Version Episode 3 (エピソード3) *'DMR-09': Episode 3: Rage vs God *'DMR-10': Episode 3: Dead & Beat *'DMR-11': Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *'DMR-12': Episode 3: Omega Climax Dragon Saga (ドラゴン・サーガ) *'DMR-13': Dragsolution Gaiginga *'DMR-14': Wild Dragon Gaiglen *'DMR-15': Double Swords Ohginga *'DMR-16極': Super Battle Guynext x Goku *'DMR-16真': Super Battle Guynext x Shin Revolution (革命) *'DMR-17': Burning Dogiragon!! *'DMR-18': Seize the Moment, Miradante!! *'DMR-19': Forbidden Dokindam X **Forbidden Edition *'DMR-20': Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! Revolution Final (革命 ) *'DMR-21': Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *'DMR-22': World is Zero!! Blackout!! *'DMR-23': Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X DMRP Packs Duel Masters (デュエル・マスターズ ) *'DMRP-01': Here Come the Jokers!! *'DMRP-02': All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *'DMRP-03': Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! *'DMRP-04裁': The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ *'DMRP-04魔': The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ Twinpact Series ( ) *'DMRP-05': Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! *'DMRP-06': Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! *'DMRP-07': Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! *'DMRP-08': The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ Gacharange Series ( ) *'DMRP-09': New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Aura!! *'DMRP-10': Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai *'DMRP-11': Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! *'DMRP-12': SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan Ten Kings ( ) *'''DMRP-13: Kirifuda x Onifuda King Wars!!! Other Sets DMS Starter Decks *'DMS-01': Duel Masters Starter Deck *'DMS-02': Invincible Soul Starter Deck *'DMS-03': Eternal Arms Starter Deck **'DMS-03D': Eternal Arms Starter Deck includes a DVD. *'DMS-04': Generation Gear Starter Deck *'DMS-05': Best Challenger Starter Deck DMC Packs and Decks *'DMC-01': Shobu's Blaze Deck *'DMC-02': Kokujo's Darkness Deck *'DMC-03': Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack *'DMC-04': Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack *'DMC-05': Lightning Thunder Deck *'DMC-06': Dragon Strikes Deck *'DMC-07': Eternal Insects Deck *'DMC-08': Endless Black Hole Deck *'DMC-09': Shobu's Dragon Legend Deck *'DMC-10': Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck *'DMC-11': Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack *'DMC-12': Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack *'DMC-13': CoroCoro New Generation Pack *'DMC-14': Crimson Armorloids Deck *'DMC-15': Eternal Dragons Deck *'DMC-16': Guardian Blue Deck *'DMC-17': Dark Warriors Deck *'DMC-18': Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck *'DMC-19': Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck *'DMC-20': Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *'DMC-21': Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack *'DMC-22': Hell Boost Half Deck *'DMC-23': Speed Burn Half Deck *'DMC-24': Illusion Blue Half Deck *'DMC-25': Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck *'DMC-26': Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck *'DMC-27': CoroCoro Dream Pack *'DMC-28': Grand Devil Finisher *'DMC-29': Arc Seraphim Reverser *'DMC-30': Tyranno Drake Crusher *'DMC-31': Great Mecha-O Eraser *'DMC-32': Mars Flash *'DMC-33': Edge of Dragon *'DMC-34': CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy file:Dmc34symbol.gif *'DMC-35': Beginner Beat Slash Deck file:Dmc35symbol.gif *'DMC-36': Heaven of Dragon file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-37': Violence Angel file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-38': Castle of Demon file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-39': Victory Soul file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-40': Heavy Death Metal *'DMC-41': Wild Kingdom file:Dmc41symbol.gif *'DMC-42': CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear file:Dmc42symbol.gif *'DMC-43': Never Ending Hero file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-44': Endless All Delete file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-45': Battle of Yamato Soul file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-46': Arcadias Knights file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-47': Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-48': Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-49': Force of Dragon file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-50': Perfect Angel file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-51': Force of Dragon Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-52': Perfect Angel Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-53': Legend Chronicle Shobu *'DMC-54': Legend Chronicle Rival *'DMC-55': CoroCoro Legend 7 file:Dmc55symbol.gif *'DMC-56': The Samurai Legend file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-57': The God Kingdom file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-58': Mad Rock Chester *'DMC-59': Samurai Ambitious *'DMC-60': Eternal Death *'DMC-61': CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven *'DMC-62': Ultra NEX *'DMC-63': Lunatic God *'DMC-64': CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *'DMC-65': The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits *'DMC-66': Super Best *'DMC-67': Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *'DMC-68': Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon DMD Decks *'DMD-01': Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature *'DMD-02': Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness *'DMD-03': Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *'DMD-04': Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport *'DMD-05': Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! *'DMD-06': Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! *'DMD-07': Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon *'DMD-08': Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel *'DMD-09': 1st Deck Outrage Dash *'DMD-10': 1st Deck Oracle Dash *'DMD-11': Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage *'DMD-12': Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle *'DMD-13': Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend *'DMD-14': Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack *'DMD-15': Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon *'DMD-16': Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon *'DMD-17': Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon *'DMD-18': Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial *'DMD-19': Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos *'DMD-20': Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn *'DMD-21': Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization *'DMD-22': Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization *'DMD-23': Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization *'DMD-24': Masters Chronicle Deck: Bolmeteus Returns *'DMD-25': Masters Chronicle Deck: Resurrection from Romanov Purgatory *'DMD-26': Masters Chronicle Deck: Survivor Evolution - Alpha to Omega *'DMD-27': Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Explosive Passion Fire Civilization *'DMD-28': Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization *'DMD-29': Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack *'DMD-30': Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop *'DMD-31': Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden *'DMD-32': Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits *'DMD-33': Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils *'DMD-34': Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon *'DMD-35': Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Forbidden Star Dokindam DMX Packs *'DMX-01': King of Duel Road: Strong 7 *'DMX-02': Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition *'DMX-03': Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition *'DMX-04': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *'DMX-05': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *'DMX-06': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *'DMX-07': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *'DMX-08': Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition *'DMX-09': Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga *'DMX-10': Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga *'DMX-11': Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 *'DMX-12': Black Box Pack *'DMX-13': White Zenith Pack *'DMX-14': Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 *'DMX-15': Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal *'DMX-16': The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 *'DMX-17': Dragon Souls Festival *'DMX-18': Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars *'DMX-19': Super Rare 100% Pack *'DMX-20': Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ *'DMX-21': Masters Chronicle Pack *'DMX-22': Super Black Box Pack *'DMX-23': Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack *'DMX-24': Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack *'DMX-25': Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ *'DMX-26': Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ DMEX Packs *'DMEX-01': Duel Masters: Golden Best *'DMEX-02': Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ *'DMEX-03': Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack *'DMEX-04': Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! *'DMEX-05': 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 *'DMEX-06': The Super King!! DueKing Pack *'DMEX-07': Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack *'DMEX-08': Mysterious Black Box Pack DMSD Decks *'DMSD-01': Joe's Jokers *'DMSD-02': Kira's Labyrinth *'DMSD-03': Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite *'DMSD-04': Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck *'DMSD-05': Ou Kabuto Mach Explosion Start Deck *'DMSD-06': Dolszak Moonless Explosion Start Deck *'DMSD-07': Messiah Calibur Z-Explosion Start Deck *'DMSD-08': Super GR Start Deck: Joe's GachaMecha Wonderfoo *'DMSD-09': Super GR Start Deck: Cap's Orega-Ora Delete *'DMSD-10': Super GR Start Deck: Kira's Ghiramillion Galaxy *'DMSD-11': Super GR Start Deck: Cap's WAVE Gacha Paradise *'DMSD-12': Super GR Start Deck: Zero's Orega Moonless Sin *'DMSD-13': Super GR Mega Start Deck: Joe's Super Jokers Tornado *'DMSD-14': King Master Start Deck: Joe's Kirifudash *'DMSD-14': King Master Start Deck: Onifuda's Onitime DMBD Decks *'DMBD-01': Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem *'DMBD-02': Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art *'DMBD-03': Super Mega Bountiful Premium 7 Deck: Kira's Justice!! DG Super Move *'DMBD-04': Super Mega Bountiful Premium 7 Deck: Gather!! Fire J.O.E.kers! *'DMBD-05': Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia *'DMBD-06': Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith *'DMBD-07': Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Jokers Deluxe VS Calibur Saga *'DMBD-08': Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Final Hazard VS Moonless Moon *'DMBD-09': Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: Gachinko! Kaiser Blade Oga *'DMBD-10': Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: SSS! Invasion Dead Disaster *'DMBD-11': Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Joe's BigBang GR *'DMBD-12': Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Zeero's Dragon Aura DMSP Sets *'DMSP-01': Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! Promotional Packs Magazine Appendix Packs *CoroCoro Revival Pack *CoroCoro Revival Pack 2 *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon CoroCoro Version *DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X: Forbidden Edition *Katta Final Memorial Pack CoroCoro Ver. SpDeck (CoroCoro Special Decks) *'SpDeck-01': CoroCoro Dogiragon 40 Card Deck *'SpDeck-02':Duema 40 Card Special Deck *'SpDeck-03': CoroCoro Special Deck *'SpDeck-04/SpDeck-05': CoroCoro Jokers and Nature Double Deck *'SpDeck-06': Duema Gacharange Explosive Speed Start 52 Card Deck Set Magazine Applicant Packs *Extreme Joe!! Golden Master Pack Product Purchase Bonus Packs *Treasure Pack Victory!! *Golden Pack *Golden Pack: Volume 2 *Denny's Pack *AgeAge Against Pack *AgeAge Beat Pack *AgeAge Climax Pack *Passion! Dragsolution!! Duel Soul Pack *Dokan and Duema Revolution Pack *Let's Final!! Revolution Pack *Mezase! King Master Pack Duel Road Participation Prize Packs *CoroCoro Legend Appendix Card Special Pack *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 1 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 2 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 3 *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 4 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 1 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 2 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 3 *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 4 *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 1 *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 2 *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 3 *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 4 *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 5 Due Festival Participation Prize Packs *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 1 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 2 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 3 *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 4 *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 1 *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 2 *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 3 Duema Festival Participation Prize Packs *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 1 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 2 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 3 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 4 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 5 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 6 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 7 *Duema Fest Pack: Volume 8 Coro Tour Participation Prize Packs *Joe's History Tokyo Coro Tour Pack Food Products *Duel Masters: Puff Chocolate Series 1 *Duel Masters: Puff Chocolate Series 2 *Duel Masters: Puff Chocolate Series 3 *Duel Masters: Puff Chocolate Series 4 *Choco Snack *Choco Crunch *Duel Masters Gum *Duel Masters Card Gummy *Duel Masters Card Gummy 2 Other *Jumbo Cards Collection *Game Original Card *Original English Card *Promotional Cards Rulings *Official Set Rulings Category:Trading Card Game